How the System Works
by storyseamstress95
Summary: Lucius Malfoy pleads insanity on behalf of Voldemort, whom Harry mercifully captured instead of killed. Kingsley isn't fooled however. One shot


_This is a response to a challenge where we had to incorporate a controversial issue in our fic. I got using the insanity plea. Hope you guys have fun reading it! :)_

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Kingsley bellowed. He rubbed the temples on his head and sighed probably the biggest sigh ever sighed in the history of sighing. He quickly straightened up in his chair and showed a stern face to the courtroom, as the acting Minister should.

Kingsley had too much on his plate nowadays. Ever since he was elected acting Minister when Pius Thicknesse was ousted from office and outed as one of Voldemort's followers, he had campaigned for a permanent position as Minister. Most of the public had cheered him on so far and begged for him to remain in office, but he knew one slip meant he could slide down in popularity. And he knew that even if he was a shoe-in, he still needed to campaign. And campaigning was hard work.

And now this had fallen into his lap. This absolute atrocity. Kingsley silently cursed Potter not for the first time for having a merciful heart and leaving this man in his care.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Kingsley sternly. "You do understand the implications of representing this man in court, don't you? That if he is convicted, you shall be as well?"

Malfoy paled and said, "I fully understand the entire situation and believe that, no matter the outcome of this man's trial, I will not be convicted for the crimes that are brought against me."

Malfoy had said this in such a chillingly calm way that tickled Kingsley's spine most uncomfortably.

"You claim this man is completely innocent. Because he pleads insanity," Kingsley said flatly. He feared if he put any emotion into his voice he would explode into a violent rage. Insane? The man undoubtedly was. But he had always known with a cruel, hard logic what he was doing.

Kingsley feared Lord Voldemort wouldn't get the Kiss, as he so deserved.

Voldemort stood there, calm, cool and collected. Even Azkaban hadn't managed to throw off the regal mantle that Kingsley had always seen him wear. The blood of kings seemed to flow in his veins, by the way he stood. He found himself to be superior and flaunted it to everyone as surely as he could. In posture, powerful spells, and trying to take over the Wizarding World. Kingsley knew that this man was in shackles and that he himself was an ex-Auror, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny dart of fear in his heart that told him this man was dangerous and out to kill him.

He maybe even had someone on the outside that he had commanded to kill Kingsley.

Kingsley sloughed these morbid thoughts off and returned to the matter at hand. Putting Voldemort into prison and getting him the dementor's Kiss.

"Do you have any professional who would deem Mr. Riddle insane?" Kingsley inquired.

Malfoy's lip curled and he said, "Unfortunately, every time I walked into an institution that would hold such professionals, I was escorted out immediately by security, a blatant sign of discrimination in health care that I will be sure to take up with this court later. So, I was hoping that since we could not acquire a professional, the court would be able to provide one for us."

He smiled and Kingsley knew Malfoy knew he had him. Kingsley wanted nothing more than to throw both their asses in jail, completely disregarding the system. He knew all of the voters would look the other way on such a matter; but Kingsley knew that he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he didn't give this man a fair trial. Even if he was the most despicable, slimiest human being to walk the planet.

"Fine," Kingsley said. "We shall provide one today to make an assessment and reconvene tomorrow. Court is dismissed."

Lord Voldemort had a rather pleased look on his face and Malfoy was rather triumphant. Kingsley wondered what deal they had struck to keep the both of them out of jail, but soon dismissed the thought with thoughts of the Ministerial debate he would have to have in a few hours against the man running against him for office.

-o-

Lucius Malfoy swept down the worn, dank and dark halls of Azkaban that were so familiar to him and other Death Eaters like him. A chill ran down his spine and he clutched his expensive wool cloak tighter around him, as if the extravagance of the piece would protect him against the system that had the possibility of putting him in one of those cells once again.

He found the cell he knew better than even the cell he had occupied himself, for as of late he had come to this cell often to confer with the man inside.

"How did your assessment go My Lord?" he said, slightly trembling. He was still afraid of this man, of his mighty power and of the things in his life he still controlled him in.

"Not that you care," said Voldemort, reading him correctly as always. "It went well though. I displayed my complete and total lack of sanity to the woman and she seemed quite frightened of how unhinged and violent I was."

Lucius Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief. All would go well.

Voldemort spoke again, this time in a softer tone.

"If all goes well, you shall have your life Lucius. If I am not given the Kiss, I vow to keep my word and testify for you in court and swear that you were under the Imperious Curse."

Malfoy's heart sang. He would be able to lead a somewhat normal life after this catastrophe. He would be a free man to walk along the street with his family and spend time with the grandchildren he would one day have and grow old with Narcissa. Yes, life would be good when the Dark Lord testified on his behalf.

Lucius nodded and left, not needing to supply a farewell.

-o-

"Have you reached your conclusion about the patient?" Kingsley boomed in court the next day.

Anne Schelling cleared her throat and said, "Yes Minister."

A pregnant pause followed.

"And?" Kingsley said quietly, goading her into speech.

"I find the patient completely sane," she announced.

The entire courtroom went into an uproar. Some cheering could be heard, and some cries of foul play were sounded. Kingsley didn't care either way.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed. The courtroom went quiet and Kingsley said, "Has the Wizengamot reached a decision?"

Everyone nodded.

"All those opposed to the dementor's Kiss?" he challenged. Two people raised their hands.

"All those in favor?" he said, almost smirking, so joyful was he at the clear majority.

Nearly every hand in the room shot up, and, even though it was clear to see the verdict, some still, afraid Voldemort would get away with only a prison sentence, raised both of their hands.

"Majority rules," he stated. "Tom Riddle, you are hereby condemned to the dementor's Kiss, to be administered three hours from now."

He banged the gavel on the table and got up to leave with everyone else. He saw Malfoy and Voldemort's shocked faces and cherished that sight until he got to his private office and breathed a sigh of relief, smiling slightly.

For once in his life, Kingsley had fixed the deck, even if it was in the smallest way.

For you see, Anne's husband and daughter had been murdered by the Death Eaters.


End file.
